The Dark Past but Darker Future
by StormingRaine
Summary: When Raine was only 6 her parents and all there belongings disappeared, never to be found again. It was believed to be the doing of Voldemort but no evidence was found to determine what happened. The only thing left behind was her mother’s wand. Since t


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter stories-that credit goes to a wonderful writer named J. K. Rowling. This fanfic however is my own, made-up characters are all made up by me.

It was a wonderful day out and Amaya had just saw Draco which made it all more the while. Ever since Amaya was 6 she lived with the Malfoy's. Both her parents disappeared and not a trace of them was ever found so their closest friends, the Malfoy's, took her in. 

They have a son named Draco who is the same age as her. Draco has slick blonde hair and most powerful eyes. At times he can be such a goofy dork but Amaya doesn't care she loves him anyway. She has loved him since about the time she started living with him. She hasn't told him that yet. She has been planing to tell him for a while but she keeps falling under pressure.

………..

" Amaya were finally here. Were going to Hogwarts."

"Hey Draco, what do you think the school will be like?"

"Oh come on don't be a sissy. Were finally here and you are worried. This is not like you Amaya."

"Oh stop it with all the sarcasm Draco before I punch you."

"Fine, I'll stop, but only because I don't want to hurt you cause you know I would hit you back."

"Like you could ever hit me. Come now Draco every time you have actually succeeded in hitting me you wound up sick caused I punched you in the stomach."

" That may be true, but one of these day's I am going to get you."

All of a sudden the door slid open.

"Um excuse me but have you seen a toad. A boy named Neville lost one." Said Hermione.

Draco replied with such sarcasm " How can you loose a toad? Did it just jump out the window or something."

" Draco be nice. Hi, I am Amaya and this is Draco."

" My name is Hermione and I must get going to find Neville's toad."

" Oh would you like any help?" Amaya asked

" Sure that would be a big help, um are you coming Draco?" Hermione said as they walked out the door.

"Fine I will come, besides I need some fellow students to pick on."

"DRACO MALFOY!!! It been so long since I last saw you. Don't you remember me? Pansy Parkison, Pansy Parkison, may name is Pansy Parkinson. Surely you will remember me Amaya, don't you?"

Amaya standing in the background began to build up rage.

"Look Pansy Parkinson we are trying to forget you. Don't your remember what you did. Amaya hates you cause you broke her mothers wand-you know the only thing she had left from her mother. Oh, and I hate you because of that to. You destroyed the only remaining thing of her mothers and on purpose, no less."

Amaya was no longer standing in the background, she was no approaching Pansy with great disgust and hate.

"Didn't I say I was sorry, besides I only did it because she had a crush on you and I wasn't going to let anyone have my Draco. Not then, not now, not ever."

" First of all, who ever told you she had a crush on me? I didn't know that."

Amaya no longer could control her rage even if it meant being kicked out of Hogwarts before even getting there. She ran up to Pansy and punched her with ever ounce of strength she had. 

Everyone that heard the crash of Pansy hitting the floor was now out in the hallway gazing at Amaya with such horrifying looks. What had she just done? Had she actually just hit Pansy or was she having a very satisfying but consequential dream?

Draco moved in front of Amaya to look at Pansy. Raine suddenly looked disgusted with Draco. Amaya figured Draco was going to help Pansy and that he felt sorry for her, but he never touched her. When Percy, the prefect came down the hall and saw what happened, Draco took the blame. Amaya wanted to stand up and say she did it but then his sacrifice would have been a waste because they both would be kicked out. The all of a sudden she spoke out about it anyway because she figured they could go through it together. 

"Wait, Percy wait. He didn't do it he was just standing up for me, but I know that I alone have to take responsibility for my own actions not Draco although it was a formidable sacrifice he was willing to give up for me."

"Ok, now both of you come with me, and you there take Pansy to the nurse."

"No I will not, you see I was with them when it happened and I could of stopped her, but I didn't you know why, because she was right. She disserved to punch Pansy. She had every reason in the world right behind her and I will not stand here and let her and Draco get in trouble for if they should be than I should be." Said Hermione very responsible and stern.

"Fine you come as well then, and not another one of you try to take blame. Now Parvati PLEASE take Pansy to the nurse."

As they were walking down the hall all three of them heard Percy talking to himself.

"I just don't get kids today trying to get into trouble like that when they did nothing."

Hermione spoke out to him. " If we all did nothing then why are we going to get punished?"

"First of all not all of you did nothing, no doubt, she did hit the girl didn't she."

"Well yes but Pancy was provoking her." Hermione protested

"I don't care if Pancy spit at her or provoked her that still gives her no reason to hit her."

"Well" said Draco "If you new what it was about then maybe you would be a little easier on us."

" So what was it about then."

" That, is personal and none of your bloody business." Shouted Draco.

" Its ok Draco I have a feeling Hermione knows, although I don't know how but he can know as well. You see when I was 6 my parents disappeared. I Believe you have heard of the missing Whisperwind's. Well those are or should I say were my parents."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You bloody, good for nothing, took she wasn't finished." Said Malfoy very resentfully.

"Hey you watch your manners, Malfoy." Scolded Percy.

"Anyway, Pansy brook my mothers wand in half when I was a child right after my mother and father had disappeared. That was the only remaining thing found of my mother. There was never anything found of my fathers. "

"I still don't see why you had to punch her."

"I had to punch her because she acted as if she lost my hair barrette or something, that's why. I would do it again if I had the chance whether I get kicked out of school or not, I don't care. She should have to pay just as I did. That conceded, spoiled little brat is so full of her self."

"Well young lady you might just get yourself and your 2 friends here expelled before you even get to school. What do you have to say about that?"

" You can't expel them for my punching Pansy."

"On the contrary, I can expel him for the rudeness and her for butting into others business. Ah yes here we are. The portal to Hogwarts."

"Draco Questioned "Excuse me, but that is just an empty can of vegetables. And why would there be a portal on the train, for what reason?"

"It's for little trouble makers like your selves. You get sent straight to Professor McGonagall office."

They all grabbed the old can and were yanked back and fourth. Amaya thought her skin would be ripped from her body. And then all of a sudden they were standing in Professor McGonagall's office.


End file.
